The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench with a dustproof structure and, more particularly, to a ratchet wrench including a dustproof ring mounted between a head and a pressing rod for providing a dustproof effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,019 discloses a ratchet wrench including a head and a handle connected to the head. The head includes top and bottom ends, with a through cavity formed in the head from the top end to the bottom end. A ratchet gear is disposed in the through cavity. A cover plate is mounted to the bottom end of the head, and a ledge is formed on the top end of the head, preventing the ratchet gear from disengaging from the head. The ratchet gear includes a hole receiving a pressing rod operable to control engagement with or disengagement from a socket or the like. An O-ring is mounted between the top end of the head and the ratchet gear, and another O-ring is mounted between the bottom end of the head and the ratchet gear, preventing or reducing ingress of dirt into a space between the head and the ratchet gear.
However, dirt can enter a gap between the pressing rod and the ratchet gear, impeding movement of the pressing rod relative to the ratchet gear. Thus, the pressing rod cannot be operated to control engagement/disengagement of the socket after an amount of dirt is accumulated in the gap between the pressing rod and the ratchet gear, damaging the ratchet wrench.
Thus, a need exists for a ratchet wrench with a novel dustproof structure preventing ingress of dirt into the gap between the pressing rod and the ratchet gear.